My invention relates to capacitors and to a method for adjusting such capacitors, and particularly to such a capacitor in printed or hybrid thick film circuit form and to a method for adjusting such a capacitor.
Capacitors are frequently provided on printed circuit boards or on hybrid thick film circuit substrates by a first metallic plate on one surface of the board or substrate, and by a second metallic plate on the second and opposite surface of the board or substrate. While this arrangement provides a capacitor between the two plates, it does not provide a capacitor on only one side of the board or substrate.
Accordingly, a primary and general object of my invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that provides a capacitor on one side of a printed circuit board or on one side of a hybrid thick film circuit substrate in addition to a capacitor between opposite sides of the board or substrate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved capacitor for a circuit board or substrate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved method for adjusting a capacitor provided on one side of a printed circuit board or a hybrid thick film substrate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved capacitor that is located on only one side of a circuit board or substrate for connection to other circuit elements, and that can be adjusted using efficient production techniques.
In some printed circuit or hybrid thick film circuit applications, one or more capacitors (provided between the metallic plates on opposite surfaces of the insulating material) as well as a capacitor (on one side of the plates) may be needed, with means to adjust the capacitor on the one side.
Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide, for a printed circuit board or hybrid thick film circuit substrate, a new and improved arrangement having a capacitor on one side of the board or substrate that can be adjusted without appreciably affecting the value of the capacitors across the board or substrate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved capacitor that can have a relatively small capacity that can be independently adjusted or trimmed to a desired value.